


Position Two

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: The pair swap dragons and spend a day flying.





	Position Two

**Position Two**

**-**

“Toothless!” Astrid screeched. Her shriek was lost in the wind. “Toothless, slow  _down_!”

Hiccup had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of his girlfriend attempting to fly his beloved Night Fury, but he couldn’t stop the lopsided smile that blossomed at the sound of Toothless’ own whumping laughter. 

"Be nice, bud!” he shouted over the breeze, one hand cupped to his mouth. He used his thighs to squeeze Stormfly’s sides and ease the Nadder closer to the other pair. “Don’t try and think about it so much!” Recalling his own experience with the pedal system for the first time, he’d made it clear before they took off that it was more about instinct. 

Which, for all the warrior she was, was not Astrid’s strong suit.

“Trust me,” she growled, her fingers in a white knuckled grip on Toothless’ saddle. “The only thing I’m thinking about is steering your dragon into a cliff!”

The Night Fury responded with a whip of his jaw fins. Hiccup was about to scold him, but then he watched his girlfriend give the dragon a thump on the back of his neck. Before he could say anything, Toothless suddenly nosedived towards the glittering ocean. Astrid’s screams jolted him to action, but before Hiccup even made it a few meters, Toothless righted himself. The young viking noticed with relief that the pair was grinning at each other. They dipped and soared together, with only the slightest hitch here or there. The blonde’s cheeks were full of color, her eyes as wide and blue as the sky behind them.

Stormfly gave a little squawk and barrel rolled to get his attention. She was apparently not a fan of sharing her rider, and if she absolutely  _had_  to carry Hiccup, she was going to make her displeasure known. 

“I know, I know,” he told the Nadder laughingly. His arm reached out to give her a pat on the side. “She’s somethin’, isn’t she?”

“She’s going to kick your butt back to Berk, is what she is!” Astrid and the Night Fury pulled up along side them. “As soon as I get the hang of this, we’re blowing you two right out of the water! Right, Toothless?”

The dragon gave an affirmative bark and shot ahead. The girl’s squeal of terror and pleasure trailed behind them, her braid whipping through the air. 

Stormfly gave another irritated chirp, and Hiccup gave her a quick scratch. “We’re not going to let them just show us up like that, are we girl?” He leaned forward in the saddle.

“Stormfly. Fetch.”


End file.
